In today's world of ever-increasing travel and mobile computing, and with a multitude of news, products and services catering to the mobile public, it is still a difficult proposition to locate providers of various goods and services while traveling. A need arises for a way to rapidly discover service and product providers while traveling. A further need arises for a way for businesses, including but not limited to restaurants, gas stations, and retail stores, to register their offerings and locations with a central service provider for exposure and advertising to mobile travelers within a preset geographic distance. Once registered, any mobile person would then be able to be guided to the chosen place of business, once in a general proximity of the Selected place of business. The need includes providing the mobile traveler wit both navigational instructions to the registered business and providing information on specific services/products available from the registered business. A further need exists for a way for proactive advertising and discounted specials (i.e., “electronic coupons”) of the registered businesses to be provided directly to the mobile traveler.